


Apartment 59

by starscries



Series: Apartment 59 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Football Player Louis, M/M, Singer Harry, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscries/pseuds/starscries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s wrong?” He held out a hand and Louis took his in Harry’s big one.<br/>“Just nervous, I guess.” He hadn’t exactly been focusing on getting laid in the past few years. It was just being a good football player, nothing else was on his mind.<br/>“Why?” Harry asked and his breath hit Louis’ neck sending shivers down his spine.<br/>“Been a while,” Louis moaned a little when he felt Harry’s lips on his neck again.<br/>“I’ll be gentle,” Harry said.<br/>***<br/>The one where Louis has just moved in the apartment across from Harry and after Harry welcomed Louis, he got curious and they end up having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment 59

**Author's Note:**

> There may be grammar mistakes since English is not my first language. Other than that I hope that you guys will like this smutty one shot story! (: Comment what you think!

There was a knock on Louis’ door and when he opened it up he was met with two emerald green eyes and a warm smile. The curly haired boy carried a basket full of fruits and a big sign that said, “Welcome!”

“Uhm, hi?” Louis said and looked between both of the strangers green eyes.

“Hello, there. I’m Harry,” the boy said. “I live across from you and I heard you just moved in.”

“Oh, well, hello there neighbor,” Louis greeted.

“If I knew you were that beautiful I would’ve dresser nicer,” Harry said and looked down on himself.

_Nicer? You already look nice god dammit_ , Louis thought. “You look amazing.” Louis stuttered, immediately wanting to face palm himself. _What was that, Tommo? Seriously._

“You’re making me blush,” Harry waved his hand. “Well, I better get going. The couch is calling my name.” He said with a wink and left.

Louis stood there for a moment looking at him as he disappeared behind the door that said,“59”.

He sat the fruit basket down on the coffee table and turned on his TV, a football game he had already watched was on. He couldn’t exactly focus on it and was soon getting up, walking over to his refrigerator but closing it. There wasn’t anything bad with getting to know their neighbors, right?

He walked with small steps towards his door and opened it, peeking out to see if anyone was out there. The hallway was deserted and he walked over to the “59” door and swallowed hard. His hand was raised, ready to knock on it when someone suddenly opened it, almost colliding with him.

“Oops,”

“Hi.”

_Oh my, this is embarrassing,_ Louis thought and shook his head.

Harry chuckled, “Stranger, you didn’t tell me your name.” 

Louis looked at him confused, his voice lost for a moment before he could utter, “Louis.”

“What brings you over here?” Harry asked curious.

“Oh, eh,” Louis looked everywhere and was probably looking like an idiot, “I’m sorry for bothering you. Are you going anywhere?”

Harry blinked his eyes, “No. Come in.”

Louis walked with shaky steps inside of the apartment. Over by the couch, a table was set in the corner holding awards after awards, “Are you some kind of an actor?”

Harry laughed, “Oh god no. I’m a singer and I write songs.”

“Oh.”

“You must be working in some sort of psychical activity, with that ass.” Harry said and looked at Louis from where he was standing, but was soon met with Louis’ crotch. “Nice front too.”

“Oh really?” Louis smirked. “I’m a football player, by the way,” he said proudly, taking one hand on his hip and closing his eyes with a smile on. 

Then he felt someone snake their arms around his waist reaching around his lower back, “A hot one.” Harry commented and Louis felt his breath hitting his face.

“You are unreal,” Louis commented and took a deep breath. 

“Can I kiss you, Louis?” Harry asked looking at his lips.

_Can you? Of-fucking-course you can!_ Louis thought and nodded closing his eyes.

Harry’s lips were pressed down at Louis’ thinner ones, the softness gone when they crashed their lips together. Harry brought his right hand to Louis’ neck and began deepening the kiss where he almost made Louis fall backwards.

“Got you,” Harry said, not breaking their kiss. Their lips moving in sync with each other. For a while it was the only sound in the apartment; but their kisses began to get sloppy and one blissful moment later and Harry traced kisses down Louis’ jaw, down his neck. When he looked back up he saw Louis’ flustered cheeks, if he hadn’t been here he would’ve thought he had been fucked. 

Harry reached down, down Louis’ pants and grabbed a handful of Louis’ asscheek. And it was firm. Squeezing it one time, before he reached further and Harry’s hand was suddenly being pulled out of his pants. 

“Uhm, sorry,” Louis said as they were a few steps apart.

Harry knit his eyebrows together, “What’s wrong?” He held out a hand and Louis took his in Harry’s big one.

“Just nervous, I guess.” He hadn’t exactly been focusing on getting laid in the past few years. It was just being a good football player, nothing else was on his mind. 

“Why?” Harry asked and his breath hit Louis’ neck sending shivers down his spine.

“Been a while,” Louis moaned a little when he felt Harry’s lips on his neck again.

“I’ll be gentle,” Harry said and placed his hands on each of Louis’ cheeks, looking directly into his eyes.

“Let’s go to your room, eh?” Louis said with much more confidence than he actually was.

With their hands intertwined, Harry lead the way to his bedroom which had a king sized bed in the middle, a simple closet by the door, another award on his nightstand.

Louis was eager now, he hadn’t felt this horny in years, or so it felt. Maybe because of the lack of porn and boys in his life, football was his life. He was usually tired when he got back to his apartment, too tired to even masturbate.

He pulled of his shirt, then helped Harry doing the same. Of course, Harry had a fucking photoshopped stomach and oh my, tattoos? _Breathe Louis, breathe!_

Louis was pulled back out of his thoughts when he felt Harry’s hand back where it was before, but this time he didn’t step away. Instead he struggled to get the rest of his clothes off.

“Eager much?” Harry asked with a silly smile on his face, pushing a finger past Louis’ rim. He sucked in a breath as Harry’s finger moved its way inside dry, making Louis’ shiver. “Good?”

“Very good,” Louis said dazed, eyes closed. He moaned and pushed himself down on Harry’s slim finger, “More.”

But Harry pulled out and Louis opened his eyes, confused. His back was soon met with the softness of Harry’s bed. The rest of his clothes was thrown away, Louis’ naked body lying under Harry as he was kissed everywhere. Louis felt like he was in paradise, feeling Harry’s lips on his body. Plump, big red lips, _everywhere._

“More,” Louis moaned and bit his lower lip.

Harry opened his nightstand drawer and Louis’ soon heard him open the lube bottle. His finger was back inside, but this time it was much more colder and moved in much easier. He pulled in a second, making Louis tightened around his finger.

“Kiss me.”

Louis said and Harry complied.

Their kiss was wet and messy with a side of Louis’ moans and pushing down on Harry’s moving fingers. The silk underneath Louis’ back was sticking to his back as Harry worked on opening him up. 

Louis hadn’t noticed a third finger, but he hadn’t noticed that Harry had moved his lips down his neck either, the feeling too overwhelming.

“Do you want me to suck it?” Louis asked, his eyes still closed, trying to catch his breath.

“I would love that,” Harry said and with that he pushed his fingers out, making Louis eyes open fast. He sat up. When had he taken off his clothes? He couldn’t remember. 

Louis looked up at Harry as his hand gripped at Harry’s cock, moving his hand up and down. He spat on it once and moved his mouth to the tip, licking at it and taking him in his mouth. Hearing Harry moaned, gripping his hair was the most amazing thing ever. 

“Ah, so, uh, good,” Harry groaned and looked down to see Louis taking him further in his mouth. Louis worked on the part he couldn’t fit with his hand. He started bobbing his head, working up a rhythm. Slightly gagging as he felt Harry push his head further down, Louis’ hands gripped each thigh. He was released and as he was about to go for round two he heard Harry say, “I’m ready,” and moaned as he watched Louis’ red swollen lips. “Fuck, that was hot.”

Louis blinked his eyes innocently at Harry but his words where far from innocent, “Fuck me.” He laid back down on his back and raised his feet. They were placed on Harry’s broad shoulders, making them come even closer to each other. 

Harry stroked his cock twice before entering Louis. Slowly, trying not to ruin the boy entirely. 

“Move,” Louis commanded, but Harry was worried he wasn’t used to it yet. He did as he was told though and started moving in a rhythm, which was just as messy as their kisses. Louis giggled.

“What?” Harry asked amused. He was literally fucking him and he was _giggling_ , what the fuck? 

“Nothing,” Louis swallowed and bit his lower lip.

“You’re cute when you giggle,” Harry commented and kissed Louis’ nose.

“You’re literally balls deep inside of me and you are calling me cute?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong about that?”

“Nothing,” Louis said and was about to put his hands around Harry’s neck when he felt them being held down. “So I’m not allowed to touch you?”

Harry responded with a deep kiss, their mouths colliding with a deep thrust of Harry’s cock in Louis’ ass. Louis could feel Harry hitting his prostate which made Louis moan really loud, “Right there.”

Harry was more determined to fuck him, fuck him so he would come back for more. Well, mostly because Harry found him cute and that giggle, a giggle he would like to hear more of. But mostly Louis. _Louis, Louis, Louis._

He wanted to touch Louis’ cock, but he was afraid he would come too soon and Harry wasn’t ready to pull out just yet. 

“C-can you g-go faster?” Louis moaned, closing his eyes.

Harry speed up his rhythm and felt himself close to the edge himself and told himself no, not now. 

The feeling of skin against skin was so amazing, they were literally in paradise. Actually, it had been long since Harry had gotten laid. With his schedule of being everywhere and being exhausted after shows, he rarely had time to himself. Once he had, he was too tired to lift a finger. 

“So so good,” Louis said and was freed from Harry’s grip and his hands was placed on Harry’s back. “G-gonna come,” he moaned and blinked his eyes open and met Harry’s lustful eyes, the green gone, replaced by blackness. “F-fuck you look s-so good.”

“Come for me,” Harry said and marked Louis with a single love bite on his collarbone. He then felt Louis’ shoot his come on his stomach, with them being this close to each other, it was just even more messier, sticking to them both.

Harry chased his own orgasm, thrusting faster making Louis’ shiver underneath. He moaned Louis’ name and pulled his lower lip between his teeth as he came inside Louis.

Their breaths were the only sound in the room for quite some time, after a while, Harry pulled the blanket over both of them. Louis’ cuddled up with Harry falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
